Se eu soubesse
by Sion Neblina
Summary: Dizem que os sonhos são a manifestações inconscientes de nossos desejos mais secretos e... Negados. Poderiam eles se tornar realidade? Camus irá descobrir que sim! ONESHOT CAMUSXMILO


**Sinopse:**_**Dizem que os sonhos são a manifestações inconscientes de nossos desejos mais secretos**__** e... Negados.**__** Pode**__**riam eles se tornar**__** realidade?**_

_**Alertas: **__**Texto somente para maiores de 18 anos com descrição ou insinuação de sexo e relacionamento homo afetivo.**_

**Notas:**_Essa fic é um presente de aniversário mega atrasado para minha diva, mentora, amiga, irmã, Senhora Vagabond. _

_Amiga, tentei fazer o melhor e mais criativo que pude, levando em conta minhas limitações. Espero que goste, tenha certeza é de coração. Amo-te muito e mesmo estando mega atrasada, feliz aniversário!_

_A música que a acompanha é "Hold me" do Savage Garden._

_Agradeço especialmente as minhas amoras, Maru e Lothus pela ajuda, na verdade, a idéia da fic foi toda da Diva Lothus, e eu só fiz colocar no papel. Meninas, obrigada pela ajuda e pelo carinho. Vocês são anjos em minha vida!_

_**Observação importante:**__ Fan fiction não betada, então com possíveis erros pelo texto que, contudo, não atrapalham a coerência ou o entendimento. Mas se você é do tipo rei da gramática fica o aviso. Aviso também que fico grata com críticas construtivas, mas que qualquer espécie de comentário maldoso a respeito não será tolerado._

_A todos boa leitura e obrigada._

**Se eu soubesse...**

**Oneshot**

**Fanfiction de Sion Neblina**

**Romance - Yaoi**

Mais uma manhã de treino no santuário de Athena. Camus caminhava tranquilamente em direção à arena onde sabia que encontraria seu melhor amigo. Ainda era muito cedo, mas o escorpiano era sempre o primeiro a chegar. Seu senso de responsabilidade era tão ou mais profundo que o de aquário.

O ruivo sorriu de lado como era o seu sorriso; o mais engraçado era pensar que, ao contrario de si, o amigo não possuía a necessidade de manter aquela postura séria e compenetrada. Ele era um cavaleiro exemplar, rígido, mas que sempre levava um sorriso sincero na face. Suspirou; pensar em Milo lhe fazia bem, era uma das poucas coisas que o fazia sorrir.

Andou tranquilamente até o encontrar. Ainda não havia nenhum outro cavaleiro ou aspirante na arena, eles eram sempre os primeiros a chegar.

— Bom dia, Milo. — Cumprimentou com seu jeito frio de sempre.

— Ah, bom dia, Camus, dormiu bem? — Milo sorriu de forma aberta, e Camus viajou um pouco em seu sorriso, antes de responder do mesmo jeito gelado de costume.

— Sim, obrigado e você?

— Ontem foi minha folga. — Disse o outro com certa malícia. Camus já conhecia muito bem aqueles olhos brilhantes e aquele jeito sedutor. O amigo era terrível e seu magnetismo sexual parecia dominar tudo ao redor. Engoliu em seco e continuou impassível, como apenas ele conseguia ser.

— O que isso significa?

— Eu saí com uma pessoa. — Milo disse sem demonstrar grande entusiasmo, enquanto olhava com o canto dos olhos a reação do ruivo.

Os olhos castanhos avermelhados de Camus se abriram mais por alguns segundos, mas logo ele voltou a sua expressão séria.

— E foi bom? Ou foi como das outras vezes? — Sua voz só demonstrava indiferença, e o escorpiano bufou, mas sorriu seu onipresente sorriso cínico e declarou:

— Dessa vez não foi uma garota...

Camus ficou mudo por um tempo e isso deixou Milo um tanto incomodado, mas vitorioso. Ele nunca conseguia vencer uma discussão entre os dois, então, ao menos calá-lo, já era um bom começo.

O escorpiano começou a enlaçar os punhos e pulsos com as ataduras.

— E como foi? — O francês perguntou de forma ainda mais gelada.

— Muito bom. — Empolgou-se o escorpiano que parecia louco para dividir a nova experiência com alguém e esse alguém só poderia ser Camus, a única pessoa que confiava totalmente. — Quer ouvir?

— Sim. — Concordou o ruivo com um nó na garganta. Milo então se aproximou e o puxou pela mão, para que se sentasse na arquibancada.

— Eu fui para a cidade ontem à noite e conheci um cara. Saímos juntos... — O loiro corou levemente enquanto falava aquilo — Camus, você não acreditaria se eu dissesse que... a forma que ele me tocou, o beijo, as mãos grandes no meu corpo, foi tudo muito mais intenso do que com garotas. Além de tudo, ele é a pessoa mais bonita que já vi e... eu nunca quis tanto alguém...

O grego se interrompeu ao perceber o rosto do amigo ficar cada vez mais rubro. Ficou sem jeito e coçou a cabeça.

— Desculpe, você não quer ouvir isso, não é?

— Não... quero dizer, pode continuar. — Apressou-se a dizer o ruivo, tentando manter o olhar frio e a pose indiferente — Nada que vem de você pode me surpreender, escorpião.

Milo riu alto.

— Ah tudo bem! Me engana que eu gosto, bloco de gelo! Você está quase tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos! O que foi? Está chocado porque eu saí com um homem ou por que na verdade você nunca esteve com ninguém?

Camus se ergueu e lançou um dos seus mais perfeitos olhares gelados para o amigo.

— O que faço ou o que não faço em minha cama não lhe diz respeito, Escorpião, ao contrário de você, como cavaleiro, aprendi algo chamado decoro! — Irritou-se.

Milo franziu as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

— Hei, por que está tão irritado?

— Esquece, vamos treinar. — Resmungou Camus e passou a enrolar as ataduras no pulso também.

— Não quer mais me ouvir? Puxa, Camus, eu só tenho você de amigo nessa merda de santuário!

Aquário mirou a tromba que o grego fez e... Era fato, não resistia aquela carinha de menino emburrado dele.

— Tudo bem, conta, ficarei ouvindo. — Suspirou vencido.

Milo sorriu e baixou o olhar se aproximando mais do amigo e lhe confidenciando quase num sussurro.

— Nós... eu e ele... bem...

— Vocês foram pra cama? — Indagou Camus não demonstrando nenhum sentimento.

— Não, ainda não. — Negou Milo — Mas ficamos de nos encontrar novamente. Camie, ele é incrível, eu nunca sentir tanto tesão, como sentir em seus braços, a forma que ele me tocava, que me acariciava, que me apertava contra seu corpo rijo, as mãos que invadiam minha roupa e me tocavam intimamente...

O ruivo abriu mais os olhos e sentiu o suor escorrer pela testa e sua garganta ficar seca. Seu corpo começava a dar estranhos sinais enquanto imaginava exatamente tudo que Milo não parava de falar, e como falava o escorpiano!

— ... ele desceu a língua por todo meu corpo, lambendo, chupando, mas...

— Mas?

— Parou quando... Ah, você sabe, eu tenho horário pra chegar aqui. Não deu pra ir até... você sabe...

Camus se controlou para não deixar escapar um suspiro de alívio. Além da excitação que o relato detalhado; detalhado demais, lhe transmitiu, ainda sentia uma péssima sensação no peito, uma dor estranha ao pensar em... outra pessoa com mãos GRANDES, sobre seu amigo.

— Milo, você enlouqueceu? — Rosnou o ruivo — Se o grande mestre descobre essas suas aventuras, ele...

— Relaxa, Camie, ele não sabe que sou um cavaleiro, pensa que sou apenas um garoto!

— Milo, isso... isso não é certo! Já pensou se todos descobrirem que você anda saindo com um homem?

O grego soltou uma gargalhada e depois, olhando para os lados, confidenciou no ouvido do ruivo:

— Até o grande mestre tem um amante, sabia?

Camus arregalou os olhos. Gostaria de saber como Milo, sempre tão respeitável, ficava sabendo daquelas coisas.

— Como sabe disso? — Verbalizou seus pensamentos.

— Bem, eu não vivo num mundinho fechado como o seu. As pessoas me acham simpático e vêem a mim e isso sempre acaba rendendo algum comentário.

— O que quer dizer com isso? Que eu não sou simpático?

Milo coçou os cabelos cacheados.

— Bem, você não é a pessoa mais acessível do mundo. Mas não tem problema, Camie, eu já me acostumei com o seu jeito.

Camus sentiu o rosto arder de raiva. Afastou-se do amigo abruptamente.

— Melhor começar o treinamento! — Disse friamente.

Milo deu de ombro e resolveu fazer o que o amigo dizia.

O treinamento durou por todo o dia, e o sol já tinha se posto quando Camus voltou para seu templo. A história do encontro do amigo com o tal homem ainda povoava sua cabeça. Como Milo podia falar aquelas coisas daquela forma? Ele achava normal se envolver com um homem?

Bufou irritado e se dirigiu ao banheiro tomando um banho gelado como gostava e tendo a mente povoada pelas imagens do amigo e do tal homem. Corava sempre que pensava no que _o tal_ tinha feito ao seu amigo e sentia um ciúme irracional. Via com clareza as mãos grandes marcando o corpo perfeitamente esculpido de Milo, e aquilo ao mesmo tempo em que o irritava também... Excitava!

"_Camus de Aquário o que está pensando? Por acaso você agora é um desses anormais aqui do santuário?"_

Pensou um pijama leve e prendeu os cabelos numa trança. Pegou um livro na biblioteca e começou a ler, algo de _Albert Camus_*, seu filósofo e escritor favorito, não só pela concordância dos seus nomes, mas pela semelhança dos seus pensamentos.

"_Se amar bastasse, as coisas seriam simples. Quanto mais se ama, mais se consolida o absurdo."_

Ponderou sobre o texto que lia, será que era isso que acontecia à Milo? Será que o amigo apenas procurava por um cálice novo de vinho em cada conquista que vivia? Sim, sabia que Milo não era nem promíscuo e nem irresponsável, mas... Bem, ele era bastante... _namorador_. Sim, era! Não podia negar e isso, muitas vezes o irritava, a forma como o belo loiro, tal qual Apolo, o deus mais sedutor da sua cultura, gostava de seduzir e conquistar.

Acabou soltando o livro e se recostando no travesseiro. Sentia-se frustrado porque seus sentimentos pelo amigo eram profundos e tinha medo que Milo acabasse se machucando com o tal homem. Homens são mais perigosos em questões do coração que mulheres. Certo, ele não tinha tanta experiência para declarar algo assim, mas era o que achava e, mesmo sendo todo metido a sabe tudo da vida, Milo ainda era um garoto e, muitas vezes, ingênuo.

"Ah, Milo..." Pensou e adormeceu, deixando o livro repousando ao seu lado.

Acordou algumas horas depois ao sentir uma presença em seu quarto. Mesmo na penumbra da luz que vinha do corredor, ele pode vislumbrar os contornos másculos do corpo do cavaleiro de escorpião. Engoliu em seco quando ele deu alguns passos em sua direção.

Quando a luz da lua deixou que visse os olhos verdes do grego, percebeu que ele exalava uma luxúria nunca vista. O ar faltou a Camus, Milo estava completamente nu e seu membro... Enorme! Pulsava ereto, fazendo o ruivo arregalar os olhos e salivar ao mesmo tempo. Camus sentiu uma vontade enorme de se aproximar dele e tomar aquele volume úmido na boca, não entendia o que acontecia consigo, só sabia que estava tão excitado que tinha vontade de voar sobre o escorpiano. Não foi preciso, porque Milo subiu na cama, engatinhando como um perigoso felino e sem tirar os olhos dos seus, nem mesmo por um segundo, o beijou com luxúria, fazendo-o estremecer e ofegar. A língua do grego era hábil, quente, deliciosa. O corpo alvo do ruivo pegava fogo, as mãos do escorpiano apalpavam, fazendo um leve vai e vem em seu pênis ainda por cima do short do pijama que vestia. Camus gemeu alto o nome do grego e se remexeu na cama, atirando-se contra a mão firme que o masturbava. Milo sorriu malicioso, o olhando nos olhos e desceu os lábios, segurando a base do falo de Camus, começando a lambê-lo e mordiscá-lo por cima do tecido fino do pijama. O ruivo jogou a cabeça pra trás, gostaria de mandá-lo parar, afinal aquilo era uma loucura, mas não achava forças para isso, seu corpo era um emaranhado de sensações.

— Agora eu lhe darei o maior prazer de sua vida, Camus... — Sussurrou Milo, puxando seu short pra baixo e...

NESSE MOMENTO CAMUS ACORDOU!

Suado e excitado, respirando com dificuldade, o francês olhou ao redor a procura do grego, mas estava sozinho. O livro que lia repousava tranqüilo ao seu lado e tudo era silêncio. Mirou a própria ereção dentro do short, dolorida, latejante, a libertou rapidamente e levou sua mão a ela, estremecendo ao sentir a carne quente contra a palma fria e suada da mão. Mordeu os lábios abafando os gemidos enquanto começava a massageá-la devagar. Estava muito excitado e não poderia ficar daquela forma, ainda assim se repreendia pelos pensamentos e sonhos nada casto que tivera com o amigo, mas não conseguia evitar pensar nele.

"Ah, Milo, ah..." Gemia estocando o próprio membro, intensificando os movimentos, girando a cabeça de um lado a outro, até que, com um gemido mais alto, expeliu seu sêmen, arqueando as costas e depois caindo pesadamente na cama.

"Milo..." Murmurou com os olhos fechados, a respiração descompassada ao extremo. Sua mente não conseguia entender o motivo de todo aquele frenesi em seu corpo, e imediatamente responsabilizou o grego por ficar contando-lhe suas histórias libidinosas. A culpa era do Milo, sim, era dele!

Na manhã seguinte, na arena, Camus estava com uma cara ainda mais fechada. Milo percebeu isso e achou melhor não provocar o amigo. Conhecia o francês bem demais e sabia que ele não gostava de falar dos seus problemas, então segurou sua curiosidade.

O defensor da décima primeira casa tentou treinar, mas seus pensamentos estavam revoltos, não conseguia tirar aquele sonho que tivera com Milo da cabeça e aquilo o desnorteava; mesmo porque, percebia que, agora, ele começava a encarar o amigo com outros olhos, coisa que o santuário inteiro sempre fez e que ele, Camus, nunca deu a mínima atenção.

O escorpiano estava sem camisa e vestia apenas uma justa calça preta de treinamento que pouco escondia dos músculos perfeitos das pernas e nádegas. Estava pronto para começar a treinar, os punhos e pulsos cobertos com ataduras, os cabelos loiros presos numa trança desleixada e aquele olhar malicioso e predatório para o oponente. Lindo... Devastadoramente lindo!

O ruivo sentiu a garganta seca e passou a língua nos lábios se sentando na arquibancada e continuando com os olhos fixos em Milo. Começou a sentir estranhas sensações e ruborizou. Nunca seu corpo se acendeu tanto como naquele momento. Desviou o olhar rápido, vermelho como um camarão.

— Algum problema, aquário? — Ouviu a voz de Afrodite e encarou o pisciano que sorria de canto de lábios — Está muito quente hoje, não?

O francês passou a mão na testa afastando a franja e enxugando o suor.

— Sim, muito calor. — Disse da mesma forma fria de sempre e voltou a prestar atenção à batalha que se dava na arena entre Milo de Escorpião e Máscara da Morte de câncer.

A agilidade do grego era fascinante. Milo era um adversário temível, preciso, letal, mas câncer era igualmente habilidoso e a batalha não estava sendo fácil. O cavaleiro sueco se sentou ao lado de aquário, coisa que ele estranhou, já que o arrogante defensor da décima segunda casa, não era de falar com ninguém. O ruivo, que também não era _flor que se cheire_, não lhe deu atenção, o ignorou completamente, mas Afrodite parecia prestar mais atenção à luta que no cavaleiro ao seu lado.

— O Milo vencerá. — Declarou blasé — Acho interessante como ele cansa o adversário, pulando o tempo inteiro e dando pequenos e letais golpes como um verdadeiro escorpião. Em contra partida, câncer fica parado dando golpes poderosos, mas que são pouco eficientes num adversário tão veloz, tal qual um caranguejo com suas pinças.

— Dois artrópodes devem se entender bem. — Deu de ombro Camus, e Afrodite riu charmoso.

— Mau humor, aquário?

— Por que estaria?

— Hum... do jeito que você come o Milo com os olhos, pensei que vocês poderiam ter... brigado...

Camus enrubesceu levemente. Será que estava tão na cara assim seus olhares para o amigo?

— Não sei do que está falando. — Volveu áspero.

O sueco se ergueu e ajeitou os cabelos cacheados.

— Sabe, Camus, às vezes, temos pensamentos involuntários e... bem, eu vou sair daqui, já tive pensamentos involuntários demais por hoje... — Declarou com seu sorrisinho irritante, se afastando em direção as 12 casas.

Camus não entendia uma palavra do que ele falava. Será que Afrodite sabia que ele tivera aquele sonho? Será que gemeu tão alto a ponto de ser ouvido na casa de peixes?

Seu rosto pegou fogo.

— Camus, sua vez! — Ouviu a voz de Shura de Capricórnio, e se ergueu de prontidão. Prometera ao cavaleiro espanhol que o ajudaria a treinar algumas técnicas especiais. Como previsto, Milo e Máscara da Morte deixaram a arena sem que houvesse um vencedor. Camus e Shura tomaram o lugar. O francês estava em posição de combate e já tinha dado o "ok" para o inicio da luta quando algo chamou sua atenção: Milo, gostoso e suado, pegava uma garrafa de água e jogava no rosto. A água desceu por seu pescoço e ombros, contornando o peito forte e cada gominho da barriga perfeita. Aquário conseguia ver cada gotícula que acariciava aquela pele morena e quente de forma erótica, maliciosa, devassa, como só o grego insolente conseguia ser. Lambeu os lábios sem se dar conta, salivando como um lobo diante da mais saborosa das presas e...

_Abandonou a arena, ainda mirando aquele deus grego e a água despudorada que escorria por seu corpo. Milo ergueu os olhos pra ele e sorriu com uma safadeza que ele nunca vira antes__._

_Camus o puxou pra si e tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo faminto, explorando seu corpo como a água fizera momentos antes.__.._

O ruivo gemeu e segurou forte as mãos que o apoiavam.

— Milo... — Balbuciou de olhos fechados.

— Sou eu sim, Camie, tudo bem?

O francês abriu os olhos, primeiro um depois outro e sentiu o corpo tremer ao perceber que estava, na verdade, nos braços de Milo, subindo a escadaria das 12 casas.

Deu um pulo se pondo de pé, mas sentiu a cabeça rodar e cairia se o escorpiano não voltasse a segurá-lo.

— Você está louco? Por que fez isso? — Perguntou o grego muito sério — Foi um golpe muito forte, ele poderia ter lhe causado danos sérios! Você pediu pra treinar golpes especiais então o máximo que tinha que fazer era elevar seu cosmo...

Camus sentiu-se minúsculo e estúpido, mesmo porque, não fazia idéia do que tinha acontecido, mas suspeitava que tivesse levado um golpe de Shura enquanto olhava — secava — Milo.

— Desculpe-me, Milo... pelo trabalho...

O escorpiano que estava com uma expressão fechada não respondeu, voltou a pega-lo nos braços como a um bebê e subir as escadas. Milo sentira um aperto no peito tão grande ao ver o amigo caído na arena que ainda não conseguia falar direito. Estava furioso — entenda-se: tivera vontade de matar o estúpido do Shura —, e quando ficava assim, não gostava de muita conversa.

O francês se deixou levar, quieto, com o rosto apoiado no peito nu de Milo, os lábios o roçando de leve. Sentiu-se estremecer com o contato e a pele do escorpiano arrepiar, mas ao erguer os olhos para ele, nenhuma alteração se notava em seu rosto fechado o que fez aquário corar e baixar o olhar, envergonhadíssimo por aquelas sensações.

Chegaram enfim a décima primeira casa. Milo o colocou na cama com muito cuidado, depois parou no meio do quarto, colocando as mãos no quadril.

— O que aconteceu, Camus?

— O quê?

— Por que se distraiu no treino? Você nunca se distrai.

Camus engoliu em seco. O que responderia? Que estava tendo sonhos mais que apimentados com ele e que só conseguia pensar nesses sonhos o tempo inteiro?

— Desculpe-me, escorpião, isso não acontecerá novamente. — Disse no maior _estilo mago do gelo de ser_ e tencionou se levantar, mas, muito rapidamente, o grego se sentou ao seu lado e o empurrou na cama.

— Você não vai sair daí, precisa descansar, foi um golpe forte.

Camus o olhou com sarcasmo.

— Se fosse um golpe forte mesmo, eu não estaria vivo, deixa de ser ridículo!

Milo ficou o encarando seriamente, como se tentasse descobrir o que de fato lhe acontecia. Camus sustentou a sua melhor máscara de frieza e acabou convencendo o amigo de que tudo estava bem. O defensor da oitava casa o deixou sozinho e voltou para seu templo. Aquário foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho gelado, desistiu dos treinos por aquele dia. Refugiou-se na biblioteca com um volume filosófico: Platão.

Tentou iniciar uma leitura, mas não conseguia o tempo inteiro as imagens oníricas surgiam, perturbando sua mente, aquecendo seu corpo, levando-o a distração e ao devaneio.

E foi assim por todos os dias que se seguiram. Já não tinha concentração pra nada, na arena mal conseguia treinar e até conseguira perder uma partida de xadrez pra Aldebaran (e isso foi o ápice do prazer para o brasileiro). Todas as noites, depois que, exausto, permitia-se cair no sono, sonhava com Milo, sonhos nada castos, onde o escorpiano era bem mais que seu amigo e não exibia o seu jeito sério de cavaleiro e sim a personalidade leve e sensual que poucos sabiam que ele possuía. Acordava úmido por todo o corpo, terrivelmente excitado, sentindo-se dolorido e clamando por um alivio que não chegava. Começou a evitar a companhia de Milo. Tinha medo do que o amigo poderia fazer se soubesse dos seus pensamentos, afinal, desde sempre, eles foram amigos e só amigos.

O francês sabia que gostava muito do debochado loiro grego. Afinal, Milo fora a pessoa que o acolhera quando chegara naquele santuário, totalmente perdido e intimidado. Era ele que cuidava de suas feridas após os treinamentos e lhe dizia palavras de incentivo. Sim, ele sempre estivera por perto, e Camus não sabia desde quando, só sabia que sua presença era uma brisa fresca naquela vida difícil que levava. Entretanto, era melhor se manter longe dele. Aquário não queria perder seu precioso tempo pensando naquele tipo de coisa, coisas que por si só, sempre rejeitara, não era agora que iria se entregar a tais sentimentos.

Milo notava a mudança do comportamento de Camus. Ele se tornara inda mais recluso. Pouco ia a arena, somente quando sua presença era estritamente necessária e, quando ia, o evitava.

Os inseparáveis, como alguns os chamavam, não eram mais tão inseparáveis assim. Milo estava magoado com o amigo que nunca tinha tempo para ouvi-lo, mas orgulhoso como era, fingia que nada estava acontecendo.

Bem, ao menos, até aquela manhã...

Como sempre acontecia nas últimas semanas, Camus chegou atrasado à arena e com uma aparência exausta. Aquilo já começava a preocupar o escorpiano, entretanto, como sempre era recebido com a frieza característica do defensor da décima primeira casa, ele preferiu não comentar. O humor do aquariano, que nunca fora dos mais afáveis, estava pior que o de Hades quando informado da fuga de Sísifo do inferno. Ninguém se atrevia a perguntar alguma coisa, nem mesmo Aldebaran, um dos poucos que se arriscava a puxar conversa com o francês.

Camus estava detraído, enrolando as ataduras no punho quando sentiu alguém se aproximar, se aproximar demais. Ergueu o olhar e engoliu em seco, seu nariz quase roçava o de Milo de tão perto que o grego estava.

— Olá, Milo. — Disse tentando quebrar aquele clima pesado.

O loiro não respondeu, mirou o rosto pálido, marcado por olheiras profundas. Deuses! Ele estava péssimo, parecia que não dormia há semanas.

— O que está acontecendo com você, Aquário?

— Comigo, nada. — Respondeu de imediato se afastando — Por que a pergunta?

— Tem se atrasado para os treinos, coisas que nunca fez antes e parece sempre exausto. — Insistiu o grego e deixou escapar seu onipresente sorrisinho debochado que Camus tanto odiava — E seu humor, já péssimo, está ainda pior.

— Isso não é da sua conta. — Grunhiu o francês.

— Então agora deixamos de ser amigos?

O ruivo respirou fundo. O que diria: Milo, eu preciso ficar longe, porque me descobrir com um tesão daqueles por você e tenho sonhado contigo toda a noite?

Não! Definitivamente não!

— Não, Milo, não deixamos de ser amigos, só não ando muito disposto que mal há nisso?

Milo sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

— Hum... Algum problema comigo?

Camus sentiu a garganta seca ao encarar os olhos penetrantes do loiro.

— Problema com você? Por que haveria?

— Não sei, parece que você dá um jeito de sair sempre que apareço em algum local.

— Bobagens suas. — Disse pegando uma garrafa de água e despejando o conteúdo nos lábios, já que sua garganta parecia se fechar mais e mais a cada segundo.

Milo sorriu com ironia e passou as mãos nos cabelos.

— Que bom então, posso lhe falar sobre o que vou fazer amanhã.

— E o que vai fazer amanhã?

— Encontrar-me com aquele homem de novo.

Camus soltou um meio soluço quando a água desceu abruptamente por sua garganta. Engasgou-se começando a sufocar e tossir. Milo arregalou os olhos vendo o francês começar a ficar roxo.

— Camus, por Athena, o que você tem? — Gritou puxando o amigo pra si, Camus tentava falar, mas não conseguia, só fazia tossir e tentar puxar o ar que não chegava de jeito nenhum aos seus pulmões. Milo num esforço desesperado para devolver a respiração ao amigo, o abraçou por trás apertando o abdômen do francês e, sem querer, roçando-se perigosamente em seu corpo. Camus arregalou os olhos, ainda sufocado e sentindo o corpo forte de Milo roçando-se no seu. A excitação que aquele contato o despertou foi perturbadora, seu corpo inteiro parecia receber choques elétricos, sua pele se arrepiou, os mamilos endureceram sob a túnica de algodão e, o pior, não só eles!

O corpo de Milo, suas mãos que o apartavam, a respiração quente e cheirosa em seu pescoço... Camus sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Para sua sorte, ou azar, o escorpiano comprimiu com mais força seu abdômen rijo e a água presa em sua garganta foi expelida violentamente, fazendo o aquariano cair de joelho, trêmulo e tossindo muito.

Milo se agachou aflito de frente a ele, segurando o rosto ruborizado entre as mãos, olhando-o com olhos desesperados.

— Que merda, Camus, o que está acontecendo com você? — Perguntou angustiado.

Camus afastou as mãos que o afagavam, e se ergueu de supetão.

— Me deixa! — Rosnou e voltou quase à velocidade da luz para o seu templo.

Estava tão excitado que temia que alguém mais... atento, percebesse. Morreria de vergonha, por isso nem ao menos olhou na cara de Milo quando ele o soltou. Também o que aquele escorpião doido queria o apertando e apalpando daquela maneira?

Recostou-se à parede, arfando, sentindo o corpo dolorido, o baixo ventre formigar e o coração a ponto de sair pela boca. Tudo que vinha a sua mente era Milo, Milo e seu sorriso devastador, Milo e seus olhos predatórios, Milo e seu charme, sua áurea magnética que a todos envolvia e enlouquecia.

Camus estava sem dormir há três dias e seu corpo já não suportava mais aquela penúria. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro e tomou um banho mais que gelado, mesmo assim, ainda se sentia excitado, louco de desejo. Salivava apenas em pensar no corpo suado do amigo.

"_Por Athena, isso só pode ser puberdade re__tardada!"_ Pensou o mago do gelo se jogando na cama, sentindo o corpo ainda pegando fogo. Sentou-se de súbito ao pensar que não podia dormir. Se dormisse o sonho voltaria, e se ele sonhasse com Milo de novo, daquela forma, era capaz de ir até a oitava casa e tomá-lo a força.

Recostou-se à cabeceira da cama e focou o olhar para além da janela, tentando se concentrar. Conseguiu por algum tempo até a imagem indecente do grego se roçando em seu corpo invadir sua mente de novo.

"Ah, maldição!" Resmungou.

Sentia-se tão exausto e agora com o coração apertado ao pensar que, na próxima noite, Milo estaria nos braços de outro alguém. Sentiu os olhos úmidos com a dor devoradora que isso lhe causou. Céus! Não tinha jeito, por mais que quisesse negar, estava terrivelmente e perdidamente apaixonado por ele. Sufocou um soluço e afastou as lágrimas de dor, ciúmes e indignação. Se ele quisesse ir pra cama com o tal homem que fosse! Não ficaria ali sofrendo. Mas... o que fazer com seu corpo que clamava por ele?

Resposta? Um novo banho gelado. Colocar o quarto a uma temperatura bem abaixo de zero e... Não dormir!

O ruivo fez tudo isso e foi para a pequena sala, assistir televisão, sentado confortavelmente no sofá; costas retas, posição rígida e... mesmo assim, dormiu!

E lá estava ele no meio de mais um sonho com o escorpiano. Milo beijava todo seu corpo, sugava seus mamilos, mordia, descia por seu abdômen sarado, lambendo, mordendo... devorando, e ele, gritando, gemendo, gozando...

Acordou novamente... Fervendo! E... embora na maioria das outras vezes tivesse controlado o instinto com um banho gelado na madrugada; não conseguia mais. Desceu o short e mais uma vez começou uma masturbação rápida no membro rijo e dolorido. Mordendo os lábios para não gemer alto. Jogou a cabeça pra trás recostando-a no encosto do sofá e subindo a mão esquerda para acariciar o próprio peito, enquanto a outra fazia todo o serviço em seu membro.

De olhos fechados, Camus gemia, quase podia sentir a boca de Milo o sugando, lambendo, como no sonho...

— Ah... Milo... Ah, eu te amo... — Gemia incongruências ou, talvez não. Já não raciocinava, só queria sonhar acordado que era o amigo quem estava ali o amando de forma despudorada como em seus sonhos.

— Ah...Ah... Milo... — Gozou, derramando-se em seus próprios dedos, retesando o corpo e depois caindo pesadamente, ofegante no sofá.

O francês ficou dessa forma, de olhos fechado, perdido em seu delicioso orgasmo e não viu que, há alguns metros de si, estava o cavaleiro de escorpião. Milo foi procurar o amigo àquela noite, pois estava verdadeiramente preocupado com ele. Entrou na casa de aquário de forma distraída, mas ao escutar gemidos e sussurros, ocultou o cosmo, por curiosidade, e caminhou para dentro da casa... Agora, estava apoiado na parede ao lado da porta, vermelho como um camarão e com o corpo em ebulição. Os gemidos de Camus, a forma que ele se tocava, seu rosto corado que hora mordia os lábios, hora o umedecia com a língua...

Mirou a própria ereção comprimida dentro da calça justa de treinamento. Estava perdidamente excitado! Camus se dando prazer, com o rosto corado e aquela expressão, era a visão mais bela e erótica que ele já tivera.

Precisava sair dali antes que o aquariano percebesse seu cosmo e achasse que ele o estava espionando. Ainda estava meio confuso com tudo que vira e ouvira? Será que ouvira mesmo? Não! Só poderia estar ouvindo coisas.

Sua cabeça estava mais que confusa, e Milo só pensava que precisava sair dali, urgente! Desceu as escadas e foi para seu templo dormir, não que tenha sido fácil, a imagem de Camus se tocando e gemendo, chamando seu nome não cansava de invadir sua mente.

"Ele não chamou seu nome, Milo..." Nega-se o tempo todo.

"Escorpião idiota, não fique criando expectativa com algo que não existe!"

A verdade era que ele sempre fora perdidamente apaixonado pelo amigo, mas como nunca pensou que um dia o _garoto de gelo_ se dignasse a vê-lo com outros olhos, acabou transformando aquele belo sentimento em uma devotada amizade. Era também uma forma de se proteger de sofrimentos desnecessários; afinal nunca cogitaria que Camus pensaria nele como homem... Aliás, possuía grandes dúvidas sobre a sexualidade do ruivo, achava que, talvez, ele fosse um ser assexuado.

Naquela noite, contudo, descobriu que aquilo não era verdade.

Escondeu-se sob o travesseiro e, daquela vez, foi Milo quem não dormiu. Com isso, o dia amanheceu e ele como sempre foi um dos primeiros a chegar à arena. Camus chegou minutos depois com seu rosto eternamente sério e fechado, mas com uma expressão muito melhor, como se, finalmente, tivesse tido uma boa noite de sono. Ao contrário de Milo que, dessa vez, apresentava leves olheiras.

— Bom dia, Milo. — Ele disse da mesma forma gelada de sempre.

— Bom dia, Camus. — Respondeu fugindo do olhar do amigo — Está uma bela manhã, não? — Desconversou se afastando dele; por algum motivo a proximidade de Camus agora o incomodava.

O francês ergueu uma sobrancelha estranhando aquela frase. Bem, uma frase como aquela não fazia parte do _estilo Milo de ser_.

— O que aconteceu? — Indagou o ruivo — Você está com uma cara estranha, escorpião.

— Eu?

— A deusa Athena, claro que é você!

— Ah... Não dormi bem... — Respondeu tentando disfarçar — Mas vejo que você está bem melhor; boa noite de sono?

Uma ruga de interrogação apareceu na testa franzida do ruivo, mas ele preferiu não ficar forçando Milo a falar. Já lhe bastava seu próprio drama de consciência, o tesão filho da mãe que estava sentido por ele e... o sentimento que descobriu bombardear seu coração.

Afastaram-se um pouco. Milo começou a enfaixar os punhos com as ataduras; Camus foi fazer o mesmo. Shura e Afrodite chegaram nesse momento à arena conversando agradavelmente. O pisciano se aproximou do escorpião, cavaleiro pelo qual nutria leve simpatia e, antes de tudo, achava belo como poucos.

Aproximou-se por trás do grego e segurou-o levemente no braço forte, fazendo Milo se sobressaltar.

— Oi, Afrodite — Disse ao verificar que era o cavaleiro de peixes —, você me surpreendeu...

— Levemente. — riu o sueco — Mas deixe-me ajudá-lo com essas ataduras...

— Por quê? Você nunca ajuda ninguém.

Afrodite passou a língua nos lábios e sorriu de forma maliciosa.

— Digamos que vi algo interessante em você hoje, agora deixe de ser encrenqueiro...

Milo sorriu de leve e deixou que o sueco o ajudasse. Camus olhava de canto de olho; não gostava nada daquele excesso de intimidade. O que o cavaleiro de peixe queria com o seu Milo?

Empalideceu ao pensar nas palavras imaginárias; seu? Desde quando Milo era seu?

"_Camus, não se esqueça que essa noite ele terá o encontro com aquele que se tornará seu amante!"_

Dizia e se auto-penitenciava pelo ciúme que essa afirmação própria lhe causava e, de forma estranha, não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dedos delicados do sueco no pulso do escorpiano.

— Prontinho! — Exclamou Afrodite e virou-se para Camus — Quer minha ajuda, francês?

— Não, obrigado. — Respondeu com a aspereza característica e finalizou o que fazia, mas tudo que não queria naquele momento era treinar. Queria se esconder em sua casa e não sair tão cedo. Milo percebia o incômodo do amigo, mas não entendia os motivos, também se sentia estranhamente perturbado depois do que vira à noite e temia encarar Camus. As pessoas sempre o advertiram de que seus olhos eram transparentes demais e não queria que o amigo visse o que sentia; aliás, nunca quis, pois o considerava incapaz de corresponder. Contudo, se dar conta do desejo devastador que sentia pelo amigo, o deixava completamente fora do eixo. Ele, o rígido e austero cavaleiro de escorpião, estava perdido. Sabia que aquele desejo já existia e fora reprimido por sua própria vontade; sua dúvida era: será que depois de liberto, aquele tesão aceitaria ser encarcerado novamente?

Apesar da pouca concentração, ambos insistiram em continuar o treinamento até a noite; havia aspirantes a ser treinados e ambos se dedicavam com rigidez espartana a essa tarefa.

Quando o sol já estava se pondo, exaustos, começaram a voltar para seus respectivos templos. Andavam lado a lado, mas nada diziam um ao outro. Não havia clima pesado entre eles, mas também não havia nada a dizer. Era como se ambos estivessem muito frustrados e preferissem não conversar somente.

Chegaram à casa de escorpião, e Milo se adiantou para dentro do seu templo.

— Boa noite, aquário. — Desejou andando sem olhar pra trás, sem perceber o olhar desesperado e a sensação de perda que o amigo trazia enquanto o observava se afastar.

— Milo!

Camus chamou, e ele se virou encarando seus olhos — grande expectativa; o francês umedeceu os lábios antes de continuar.

— É hoje que você vai...

— É. — Quase um murmúrio —, você quer me dizer algo?

O ruivo se sentiu tremer inteiro e negou fortemente com a cabeça.

— Não, não é nada. Boa sorte.

_Hey,_

_Se não conseguimos encontrar uma saída para estes problemas_

_Então talvez não precisemos disto_

_Em pé, frente a frente_

_Como inimigos em guerra nós criamos defesas_

_E esconderijos secretos_

Caminhou a passos rápidos para a escada, sentindo o coração em frangalhos, mas sendo incapaz de perder a calma e a razão. E sua razão feroz e filha da puta lhe dizia que não tinha direitos sobre Milo só porque vivia tendo sonhos eróticos com ele. Entrou no banheiro e se entregou a uma revigorante ducha fria, tentando esquecer seus sentimentos pelo amigo.

_Eu posso precisar que você me abrace esta noite_

_Eu posso precisar que você diga que está tudo bem_

_Eu posso precisar que você dê o primeiro passo_

_Porque esta noite estou achando difícil ser o seu homem_

_Me abrace esta noite_

_Diga que está tudo bem_

Em seu templo, Milo se preparava para o tal encontro, mas já não possuía o mesmo entusiasmo de antes. Queria entender porque nunca antes pensara que seus sentimentos por Camus eram tão... Quentes!

O amar não era problema, ele sempre o amara, mesmo porque, em sua cabeça lógica o que diferenciava qualquer tipo de amor do amor ... _daquele tipo_ era a atração sexual... Essa sim, ainda não tinha sido despertada nele até a noite passada... Ele a trancara no momento que ela começara a surgir, para não sofrer mais.

_Mais do que palavras de ódio eu odeio este silêncio_

_Está se tornando tão alto_

_Bem, eu quero gritar_

_Mas a amargura silenciou estas emoções_

_Está ficando difícil respirar_

_Então diga me se a felicidade_

_Não vale mais do que um anel de ouro e diamante?_

_Eu estou apto a fazer qualquer coisa_

_Para acalmar a tempestade em meu coração_

_Eu nunca fui de rezar_

_Mas ultimamente eu tenho estado de joelhos_

_Não procurando por um milagre_

_Apenas por uma razão para acreditar_

Arrumou-se ainda pensando sobre isso. De qualquer forma, não poderia perder uma noite de folga, elas eram raras para um cavaleiro de ouro. Vestiu-se de maneira sóbria e elegante: uma camisa preta leve, calça jeans e sapatos pretos impecáveis. Olhou-se novamente no espelho enquanto prendia os cabelos em uma trança frouxa. Borrifou perfume e desceu as escadas, mas parou no primeiro degrau e olhou pra cima...

_Eu posso precisar que você me abrace esta noite_

_Eu posso precisar que você diga que está tudo bem_

_Eu posso precisar que você dê o primeiro passo_

_Porque esta noite estou achando difícil ser o seu homem_

Do seu templo, Camus sentia o cosmo de Milo se afastando do santuário. Ergueu-se da poltrona onde estava na biblioteca e tencionou sair, mas voltou atrás, fechou o livro e permaneceu no lugar, mordendo o lábio inferior em dúvida...

_Você se lembra de não muito antes?_

_Quando costumávamos viver para a noite_

_Valorizar cada momento_

_Agora nós não vivemos, existimos_

_Apenas corremos por nossas vidas_

_Tão sozinhos_

_Isso é o porquê você deve me abraçar_

O escorpiano resolveu que o melhor era mesmo sair e esquecer todos os sentimentos que gritavam dentro de si; a noite era uma criança e ele um astro radiante! Mas ao contrário do que Milo pensou, a noite não foi tão boa. Sua bela _ex-futura-amante_ não lhe parecia tão interessante quanto na semana passada. Sentia uma angústia profunda no peito, uma vontade louca de gritar cada vez que ela o tocava e resolveu voltar para o santuário.

Não quis utilizar seu cosmo. Voltou a pé, percorrendo vagarosamente a costa do Egeu, pensando no que o levara até o reencontro profundo e chocante de seu amor por Camus. Que coisa estranha! O amor sempre estivera ali e ele apenas não quis escutar seu coração por todos aqueles anos.

Chegou às doze casas e começou a subir a escadaria lateral, não queria acordar os demais. Passou direto por seu templo. Falaria com Camus, não era homem de ficar com nada preso na garganta e aquilo já estava preso há tempo demais. Se havia uma chance, ele tentaria.

Estranhou ao encontrar as luzes acesas. O francês ainda estaria acordado?

— Camus? — Chamou da entrada do salão principal.

— Estou aqui. — Quase pulou ao constatar que havia passado pelo aquariano que estava recostado em uma pilastra na entrada da décima primeira casa.

— O que faz acordado a essa hora?

Na penumbra, Milo não conseguia enxergar o rosto do ruivo.

— Como foi o passeio? — Continuou Camus ignorando a pergunta.

— Hã? Ah, foi... mais ou menos. — Falou Milo com desinteresse.

Um silêncio pesado se estabeleceu entre os dois até que Milo, nervoso, resolveu falar.

— Na verdade não foi como eu esperava... — Declarou e depois quase sussurrou, mirando o amigo — Nada aconteceu...

_Hey,_

_Se não conseguimos encontrar uma saída para estes problemas_

_Então talvez não precisemos disto_

_Em pé, frente a frente_

_Como inimigos em guerra nós criamos defesas_

_E esconderijos secretos_

Camus saiu finalmente de onde estava, e o grego entreabriu os lábios ao perceber que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados como se ele houvesse chorado muito.

— Que bom...

— Por quê? — O coração do grego batia tão forte que ele poderia ouvir.

— Porque eu morreria de ciúmes...

— Camus... — Murmurou o loiro enquanto ele se aproximava mais, até estar a centímetros dele.

— Não fala nada, Milo, apenas deixe-me beijar você...

_Eu posso precisar que você me abrace esta noite_

_Eu posso precisar que você diga que está tudo bem_

_Eu posso precisar que você dê o primeiro passo_

_Porque esta noite estou achando difícil ser o seu homem_

O grego entreabriu os lábios surpresos. Então era por isso todo o sofrimento de Camus durante todos aqueles dias? Era por esse motivo suas olheiras, seu estado tão evidente de exaustão?

O escorpiano o empurrou com uma das mãos.

— Não!

— Milo? — Camus piscou aturdido. Lutara tanto para não ceder àquela vontade e agora era rejeitado pelo amigo.

— Por que não me falou isso antes, seu francês idiota?

— Eu não sabia... — Murmurou Camus — Mas eu entendo se você...

Não terminou a frase, Milo o puxou pra si e o beijou com ardor, a língua tomando posse rápida da boca de Camus, procurando pela sua, sugando e lambendo, sem se importar nem um pouco com a vontade do francês. O ruivo sentiu o corpo pulsar forte como se fosse todo um coração.

O grego se afastou depois de um tempo o olhando nos olhos.

— Eu sempre amei você...

Camus o encarou perplexo.

— Por que não me disse também?

— Porque você nunca demonstrou sentir nada por mim além de amizade. Ora, Camus, eu sei que tenho tendências ao deboche e até ao exibicionismo, mas sou humano e tenho minhas inseguranças também.

O ruivo estendeu a mão e afagou o rosto do loiro o chamando pra si. Milo o obedeceu condescendente e teve os lábios tomados por ele. Suas pernas tremeram com a forma sensual que Camus o beijava; ninguém poderia prever tanta sensualidade no mago do gelo, ele adentrava sua boca com paciência, a língua indo até o fundo, vasculhando cada recôndito, até recolhê-la para em seguida sugar a língua do loiro, levando uma excitação devastadora ao seu corpo. Milo o envolveu pela cintura, gemendo ao separar seus lábios dos dele.

— Quero você, Camus...

Camus encarou os olhos verdes escurecidos de desejo.

— O que... o que quer dizer com isso?

— Ficou burro de repente? — provocou Milo começando a mordiscar-lhe a orelha, enquanto escorregava uma perna para o meio das do ruivo, fazendo-o gemer de leve.

— Você quer... quer que a gente...

O loiro fez que sim com a cabeça e continuou a mordicar e passar a língua na orelha do ruivo.

— Sei que me deseja... como te desejo...

— Prepotente... — Murmurou Camus revirando os olhos e sentindo a roupa de baixo mais apertada a cada segundo.

— Gostoso... — Milo empurrou o francês contra uma pilastra prensando o corpo dele com o seu, roçando a perna, o provocando. O ruivo sentiu que iria ao chão se o outro não o segurasse, tão mole ficaram suas pernas. Terminou o impasse, escorregando até o chão tendo Milo sobre si. Beijavam-se apaixonadamente, louco, intenso, uma batalha erótica. O grego desceu a boca pelo pescoço de Camus, lambendo e mordendo até chegar ao seu peito. Enroscou a língua em um dos mamilos rosados, fazendo o ruivo gemer de leve e senti-lo ainda mais endurecidos sob a saliva quente do escorpiano. O ruivo arfou, achando-se ainda mais febril por dentro a cada carícia de Milo. O loiro foi descendo os beijos, circulando o umbigo com a língua o molhando, enquanto as mãos hábeis abriam as calças que o francês vestia. Lambeu os lábios antes de cair de boca na preponderante ereção que se apresentava. Camus soltou um grito e arqueou as costas no chão. Gemeu alto, o grego o sugava com tanta força que ele achou que fosse desmaiar de prazer. A língua do cavaleiro de escorpião desceu um pouco mais deslizando sobre seu saco, lambendo todo seu baixo ventre e suas coxas, voltando para sugá-lo ainda mais voraz...

— Ahn... Milo... Pára...

Camus pediu em agonia, e Milo parou, afastou-se do membro dele e o encarou.

— Tem certeza? — Seu corpo pulsava de desejo, e uma resposta positiva o detonaria, mas o que podia fazer?

— Tenho... — Arfou Camus — Vem aqui...

Milo sorriu e se inclinou sobre ele. Camus tomou-lhe os lábios com fome, dividindo com ele seu próprio gosto, enquanto com as mãos começava a despir o loiro. Ergueu-se do chão e puxando o outro pela mão, chegaram ao quarto. O ruivo deitou-se na cama e chamou o loiro. Milo ficou o mirando por um tempo; Camus era uma visão tentadora demais daquela forma, nu, os cabelos vermelhos espalhados pela cama, o corpo claro exposto ao seu bel prazer. Subiu nele como um felino e lambeu seus lábios que sorriram; o escorpiano nunca o vira sorrir daquela forma. Seu corpo já estava quente, mas agora seu coração aquecia como louco.

— _Je t'aime_... — Sussurrou o grego e tomou-lhe os lábios. Camus enlaçou o pescoço de Milo e foi se erguendo de forma que o loiro acabou sentado em seu colo, roçando-se sobre sua ereção.

Milo gemeu com o vai e vem do membro túrgido atrás de si; Camus lambia e chupava seu pescoço, de olhos fechado, sentindo uma vontade louca te tomar logo o corpo do loiro pra si, mas tendo a delicadeza de deixar que Milo tomasse a iniciativa, caso ele quisesse.

— Milo... — Gemeu ao sentir o escorpiano rebolar levemente e forçar-se um pouco pra baixo — Está me enlouquecendo...

— Eu quero, Camus... — sussurrou o grego, se ajeitando no colo do ruivo, afastando bem os joelhos, abraçando o pescoço de aquário. Milo roçava-se nele, controlando a penetração, descendo devagar pelo falo lubrificado de Camus, gemendo de leve e fazendo-o gemer também. Sentando inteiro no membro do outro e começando a rebolar devagar. Camus ergueu os olhos para encontrar os dele; os corpos dançando juntos... Abraçou Milo com força movendo os quadris no ritmo dele que o cavalgava agora com mais força, jogando a cabeça para trás, excitado. Aquário aproveitou para tomar os mamilos do escorpião entre os lábios, mordendo e chupando, deixando a saliva escorrer pelo tórax dele, o beijando novamente nos lábios as duas línguas se entrelaçando, desvendando uma o mistério da boca do outro, enlouquecidas sem ar e sem vontade de parar. O ritmo ficava cada vez mais intenso e descontrolado, o suor empastava a pele de ambos. Camus afastou ainda mais as pernas de Milo e com algumas estocadas mais fortes gozou dentro dele, sentido o sêmen do escorpião molhar sua barriga. Caiu na cama com Milo por cima de si, ambos se abraçando e trocando beijos carinhosos. Estavam ofegantes, totalmente molhados e extasiados.

— Quando descobriu? — Indagou Camus, ainda abraçado ao loiro.

— Não sei, acho que sempre soube, e você?

— Depois que me falou sobre o tal homem...

— Hum... — Murmurou Milo — Na verdade ele nunca foi importante. Eu não iria de fato pra cama com ele...

O ruivo espalmou a mão no peito do loiro o afastando apenas o suficiente para mirá-lo nos olhos.

— Então por que me disse que iria?

— Não sei... Acho que queria lhe provocar alguma reação. Deu certo não foi?

— Cachorro! — Resmungou Camus, mas não estava zangado, na verdade, estava muito feliz por saber que Milo o amava desde sempre.

— Escorpião... — Riu Milo rolando com ele e o beijando mais e mais vezes.

Fizeram amor à noite todas e de todas as formas. Acordaram no dia seguinte atrasados para o treinamento. Camus tomou um banho rápido e foi com Milo para a casa de escorpião. O loiro fez o mesmo e seguiu o amante para a arena.

Parecia que extraterrestres chegavam a terra; qual à reação dos demais ao vê-los, os sempre tão pontuais, chegarem naquele horário e, juntos, e... felizes!

Camus e Milo resolveram ignorar os olhares maldosos e treinar. Estavam felizes e satisfeitos demais para se incomodarem com qualquer coisa. Afrodite que os olhou de longe por um tempo, se aproximou deles.

— Ajuda com as ataduras?

— Não! — Ouviu uma dupla e sonora negativa, acabou rindo.

— Certo, rapazes, pelo jeito já se acertaram.

— Hã?

— Ah, por Athena, o santuário inteiro já sabia, Camus, só faltava você.

O sueco se afastou, deixando Camus com cara de paisagem.

— O que ele quis dizer? — Indagou o ruivo.

— Eu que vou saber? — Desconversou o loiro.

Camus e Milo logo ignoraram a conversa. Passaram o dia treinando como os cavaleiros exemplares que eram. Quem olhassem em seus semblantes jamais imaginaria a tórrida noite de amor que tiveram.

Quando o sol já estava se pondo, retornaram cada qual ao seu templo. Horas depois, Camus chegava ao templo de escorpião, com uma garrafa e duas taças nas mãos.

— Vinho tinto! — Exclamou Milo que estava vestido apenas em uma calça de pijama folgada — Qual a comemoração?

— O fim dos meus pesadelos eróticos... — Disse o francês corando — E... a nossa descoberta... — Enlaçou o pescoço do loiro.

— Sua descoberta, Camus, eu já sabia dos meus sentimentos há muito tempo...

— Que seja... — O ruivo tomou os lábios do escorpiano num beijo lento e sensual.

— Ah, Milo...

— O que foi?

— Promete que nunca mais falaremos daquele homem de mãos grandes de novo?

O escorpiano riu alto, se afastando e tomando as taças das mãos dele, colocando-as sobre uma banca.

— Eu prometo, mesmo porque, ele nunca existiu.

Camus encarou o loiro surpreso.

— Como assim nunca existiu?

— Eu menti, na verdade estava saindo com uma garota. — Confessou sem jeito, coçando os cabelos — Se você fosse atento, veria que as características que lhe dei do tal homem eram as suas características...

Camus fez cara de indignação e mirou as próprias mãos: Bem, elas não eram pequenas, mas não as achavam tão grandes assim.

— Então eu estava com ciúmes de mim mesmo? — Encarou o amante revoltado — Você sabe o que me fez passar?

— Valeu a pena, não valeu? Pelo menos você conseguiu perceber que me amava, Afrodite tinha mesmo razão!

— Então essa idéia foi daquele anormal do Afrodite?

— Ah, Camie, não vai ficar bravo agora, não é?

— Milo, um dia desses, eu perco a paciência e... — Interrompeu-se porque o escorpiano encheu as duas taças de vinho e lhe ofereceu uma.

— Ah, _mon amour_, já que é um dia desses, depois você pensa, agora vamos brindar a Morfeu...

— Morfeu?

— Sim, a ele e seus Oniros, se não fosse eles, você nunca descobriria o quanto me quer, não é verdade?

Camus pensou em protestar, dizer que caiu em uma armadilha, mas resolveu que faria isso depois. Naquele momento só queria aproveitar da presença real e gostosa do seu escorpião.

Sorveu, rápido, a taça de vinho e enlaçou o loiro pela cintura o trazendo pra si e devorando seus lábios. Lá fora a rua, o santuário, os deuses dormiam, o sono que eles, provavelmente, não dormiriam.

**Fim**

_Obrigada a todos que passaram por aqui, em especial aos que deixaram reviews de incentivo._

_Perdoem-me qualquer erro pelo texto, estou meio sem tempo e paciência para revisar, mas fiz com certeza, o melhor que pude._

_Abraços afetuosos a todos._

_Sion Neblina_


End file.
